


Theseus, Theseus

by Banished_Theseus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Pain, Poet - Freeform, Poetry, Swag, TechnoBlade, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Blade - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, givemecloutplease, i am swag, mcyt - Freeform, myshoesareawfullyunshiny, theseus - Freeform, whyareypureadingthetags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banished_Theseus/pseuds/Banished_Theseus
Summary: I wanted to let some random stuff out of my head, so poetry abt Tommy is here to save my brain from spilling over with thoughts :)
Kudos: 2





	Theseus, Theseus

“So long as you’re here with me  
Theseus, Theseus.  
Bring thy life to me  
Bring thy tools  
Bring thy armor  
Bring it all to me.

You are home,  
Home.  
and you are welcomed by me  
Drop it all into the pit  
Give it all to me  
Live in a Dream, oh Theseus  
Give it all to me.

Theseus, Theseus.  
Why must thou leave me?  
Theseus, Theseus.  
Only Greed I see.

Run from those who wish to help  
Kill those you do not wish to see  
Theseus, Theseus  
Can’t you see what they do to me?

Theseus.  
Your home is nowhere  
You shan’t fly high  
For you are only meant to die

Feed the red  
Infect the blue  
Slither through the vines  
The Rotting Ones shall not be pleased  
Nor will the flies.”

What came first, oh Theseus,  
The chicken or the egg?  
How could you find such a break?

how could He have lost?

Pianos are trilling like birds

music never to be heard

your friends have all left you, oh Theseus.

Why don’t you save them all?


End file.
